


TechnoBlade's New Friend

by GruelMonster



Series: TechnoBlade's MisAdventures [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GruelMonster/pseuds/GruelMonster
Summary: TechnoBlade, Philza and Dream are gathering resources for their up-and-coming war with L'Marburg. Technoblade is tired of mining and gathering things so he decides to go for a quick hunt to quell the voices and his boredom. In the forest, he finds something interesting.TechnoBlade gets a friend and a companion.Part 1 of a larger series of TechnoBlade-centric short stories.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: TechnoBlade's MisAdventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193312
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	TechnoBlade's New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> techno blade finds a companinion for the war. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Technobalde was stressed. Anyone would be under what he had gone through. It had been a week since he, dream and Philza had declared war on L’Manburg. It had been just a week since he and Philza had taken up gathering resources. They honestly didn’t know what dream was doing, he disappeared after a brief meeting after the declaration. 

And to be honest, Technoblade was tired after the constant grinding. It didn’t help that the voices were constantly demanding him to commit some kind of violent crime. Ever since they left L’Manburg, they hadn’t stopped. So let’s just say he was stressed. 

So after a particularly exhausting nether gold mining trip with philza, techno decided he had had enough. He suddenly exclaimed when they returned back to his cabin that he was going out before running out before philza could protest. He ran leaving the job of smelting all that gold to Phil. 

Technoblade ran to the nearby spruce forest, the most likely place for a large game. He had decided to go hunting. Although he and philza didn’t need the meat, they had golden carrots, he needed to quell the voices.

Upon entering the forest, he slowed his pace and scanned his surroundings, looking for tracks and other signs of life. He soon came across tracks. Upon closer examination, he realized that they belonged to a large deer or elk. That is sort of strange, he thought, all the deer usually migrate south in the winter. Apparently, this one didn’t, not that he’s complaining, he’d have a good stew tonight.

He stalked forward, following the tracks. They were fairly fresh, he didn’t want to spook the animal they belonged to. He soon came across a clearing in the forest. He spotted the elk in the center of the meadow, foraging for grass and roots beneath the snow. It was a very large animal, greater than any elk that he had ever seen before. It coats a deep cedar colour and a huge pair of antlers. It seemed well feed and healthy. He now stood at the edge of the clearing and quickly stooped behind a tree. From there he pulled out his crossbow. Recently, he had always carried his weapons with him, never leaving them at home. He may have even slept with his sword. 

He loaded the crossbow. He silently cursed as the machine made a clicking sound. He should really invest in a bow. The elk’s head came up from it foraging when it heard the sound, now aware that it was not alone. Techno pecked from behind the tree to find the animal staring at him. Its eyes shone with intelligence that slightly surprised techno blade. Not thinking, he fired the crossbow at the elk. He expected it to bolt in the other direction so he fired where he thought it would jump. Yet the deer didn’t move and he missed. He  _ missed. _

The elk then started to slowly walk toward techno. Techno was extremely surprised. For one, he had missed, he never misses. And two, he’s almost never surprised enough to make rash decisions like he just did. He slowly lowered his crossbow and put it back in its place on his back. Now entranced by the beautiful graceful animal before him, he reached out his hand to the elk. He tilted his head to the side and stared at the beautiful animal curious.

The animal itself was very large. Its face alone was about the length of techno’s forearm. Even to Technobalde’s impressive 7’1 height, he was dwarfed. It stood 7 feet at the shoulder. He would usually be a hulking form among his allies and enemies alike but in front of this ultimate animal, he felt that he had almost found an equal or companion. 

Techno was stunned by the huge antlers and massive frame. He could see the huge muscles and tendons holding the animal up. The thick rings of muscle in its neck and shoulders were like a tree trunk. 

“You are beautiful,” he whispered to it. It made a sound that was the elk equivalent to a horse’s whinny as a response. Techno ran his hand along the side of its head and down its neck. Its brownish-gray fur was extremely soft and fluffy. He was glad that he had missed and not killed it. Technoblade ran his hand down to its flank and gave it a pat. 

It made a sound like a quiet bellow and turned to face him again, pushing its head into techno’s chest. It wanted more pats and attention, techno inferred. Techno smiled as he again began to pet the hulking animal. He stroked its head, behind its ears and along its neck. It really seemed to enjoy it. Eventually, techno became cold, even under all his layers of clothing and armour. 

“Would you come home with me, beautiful,” techno asked politely. He could see the shine of intelligence in its eyes, he could not force it to become his friend and companion. 

Techno had never seen or heard of such a magnificent powerful beast before. He wanted such an intelligent animal for his own. Stead in battle and a companion everywhere else. A friend that he could rely on in battle. 

He knew that he already had a horse, Carl. But he was not powerful or smart enough to survive a battle such as that was coming. Carl held more sentimental value than an actual physical need for a horse. Techno had multiple chests of ender pearls and a trident that he could use to travel much faster. Really he only held on to it because of the many races and competitions it had won for him when techno was younger. 

The elk struck out its head in agreement to going home with Technoblade. Techno was about to step away and have it follow him to his house when he had an idea.

“Could I ride you?” he said timidly. It seemed giddy as it bellowed and lowered its head to help techno onto its back. Techno grabbed the antler and hoisted himself up onto its back. The elk had such a broad back that he could easily ride it bareback without a saddle. 

Soon, as he directed the animal towards his house, he realized that the animal had an intellect beyond that of a regular animal. It seemed to understand every word he said. Techno could also understand its body language with his past experiences with horses and his natural hybrid blood. They could almost engage in full-on conversations. Techno almost wished that the animal could actually talk. 

They soon reached Technobalde’s cabin. With the long strides of the elk, they made record time. It had still started to snow as the sun started to set and the wind picked up speed. Techno could sense that a blizzard was coming. 

Behind the windows, techno could see philza busily moving inside, most likely preparing supper. Techno now came to a dilemma, where was he supposed to leave this huge animal. Surely he could leave it outside in the blizzard. Even if it had a thick coat of fur, he had grown some sentimental connection to it. He decided to then build a custom stable for it later after the blizzard. 

He then told the elk to stay by the house before entering through the main entrance. Upon entering, he saw Phil walking across the room lugging stalks of gold in his arms to the chests. Phil deposited the valuables in the chests before going to greet him. 

“Hey, mate, did you catch anything?” Phil greeted and asked.

“No I didn’t shoot anything but I found something interesting,” techno replied before going to sit by the fire, warming up. 

“What you find?” Phil questioned, curious.

“You really wanna see,” he tantalized.

“Really? Yes of course I want to see it,” Phil deadpanned. 

“K, just stay here okay, don’t look down stares,” techno warned. He then, after seeing a hesitant nod from Phil, left through the door again. He saw the elk digging in the snow a ways away.

“Hey bud, ya wanna come inside and surprise Phil?” it bellowed good-naturedly and followed techno as he leads it inside. Techno walks to the basement entrance and opened the doors wide. He saw his many, numerous dogs laying and sitting around the room. They all came to greet him and he was suddenly flooded by wagging tails and licks. He quickly showed them away as he held the door open for the new member of the already large family of animals. As the large deer bent its neck to bend inside, the dogs dashed around its legs and out of its way barking excitedly. He could almost hear Phil chuckling upstairs. As the elk lay down with the dogs, Techno yelled up to Phil.

“Hey, you can come down now and see,” he heard casual steps on the floorboards above and Phil appear climbing down the latter. As he reached the bottom of the stair, he turned and faced the room. His eyes met Technos before seeing the almost gleeful look before examining the rest of the room. Techno could see how Phil tensed and stood stock still as his eyes met the elk.

“Bloody hell techno, where did you get the huge deer?” techno almost laughed at the expression on Phil’s face. Instead, he opted for a slight grin.

“Found him when I was hunting. He intrigued me and he is super intelligent so I took him home.” Phil now wore a smile. He had a thinking look.

“I was going to say that I’m not impressed with you to bring home another one but this is unlike anything that has happened before,” Phil sighed. Techno looked proud.

“Well anyway, I’m going back upstairs. I hope you’ll clean after it and feed it.” Phil said as he again climbed the latter. Techno frowned at the prospect of extra-sized feces from the huge animal. And the amount of food it would need would be gigantic too. 

The elk, as if reading his mind, grunted. It was as if he was saying that he could take care of himself. Techno almost sighed in relief. 

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit him as he went to give the elk a pat. It had been an exciting day. The dog began to calm and the elk reached out with its long neck and pulled him into it. Techno gave in to his exhaustion and laid on the beast’s body. The dogs came and lay on him as he fell asleep. When it was sure all was good and safe, the elk too laid down his head and let its eyes fall, wondering about the next day. 

All was soon quiet in the house as even Philza went to bed. Soon the sun began to rise, the start of a new day. For Phil, it meant more grinding. But for techno, it was a new day with a new friend. 


End file.
